


dead end

by dreamerfound



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, implied/referenced non-permanent character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 05:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound
Summary: just a little drabble from Ben's POV when Klaus dies yet again.





	dead end

**Author's Note:**

> written for fan_flashwords #278: Street

Street lights flicker. No. He's blinking in and out of existence. Again. 

Klaus lying in a crumpled heap on the side of the street. Rain pouring down. Ben doesn't feel it -- hasn't felt anything for a very long time. 

Klaus never listens. Just takes another drink -- pops another pill -- pushing him away, along with everything else. All the dead voices.

One pill too many on top of everything else.

Ben feels helpless -- is helpless. All he can do is watch as his brother's life slips away and so does he.

It isn't the first time; it won't be the last.


End file.
